


One of the Halflings

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Challenge Response, Character Death, M/M, Rare Pairings, Violence, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobbits were taken to Isengard. What was Saruman’s plan? Why did he want the Hobbits alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Halflings

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon  
> Disclaimer: Not mine but the plot.
> 
>  **Request: Rare pairing preferred, BDSM, angst, S &M, happy ending**  
>  ** _Written For: Anestel_** http://www.geocities.com/slashysanta/

_Saruman: "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!"_

 

**Isengard**

The hobbits were thrown on the cold floor inside the tower of Isengard.

"No, you fool!" Saruman scolded one of the orcs.

"But why, Master?" the orc asked, and licked his mouth.

"Leave him alive and unspoiled! Take this one to my chamber and tie him up securely until he bleeds!" Saruman warned them as he pointed to Merry, while looking at Pippin.

The orcs did as Saruman ordered. They dragged Merry to Saruman's chamber and tied him up so tightly that blood soon appeared.

Merry swallowed, trying not to cry from the pain.

Saruman pointed to one of the orcs. "You! Tear his clothes off and whip him until he begs you to stop!" he ordered.

_Whip_

_Whip_

_Whip_

_Whip_

_Whip_

_Whip_

"Please make him stop... please... I'll..." Merry screamed.

Saruman smiled.

"Stop! You may leave now, all of you!" Saruman said and sent the orcs out of the room before locking the door.

The wizard stripped off his clothes in front of Merry. The hobbit began to feel dizzy, and was worried what was going to happen.

Saruman walked towards Merry. He grabbed his staff in one hand, and began moving his other hand over Merry's skin.

Saruman's nails dug deeply into Merry's body, making him scream and moan from the scratches being left on his skin.

'What does he want from me?' Merry thought worriedly.

"Lick my staff, and look at me while you are doing it!" Saruman ordered him.

Merry did what he was told and began licking the staff, his eyes on Saruman. He feared what Saruman would do to him.

Saruman could feel his cock getting hard. He came closer to the hobbit and removed his staff. He forced his cock inside the hobbit's mouth, and moaned in pleasure, every suck of the hobbit making him tremble.

"Keep it up, don't you dare to stop!" Saruman ordered, and forced his cock further inside the hobbit's mouth, almost choking him.

To Merry all of this was a nightmare.

Saruman closed his eyes, relaxing in pleasure, his hands forcing the hobbit's mouth further down his cock.

As Saruman felt his climax approaching, he pulled his cock of the hobbit's mouth and untied him. "Turn around!" he ordered.

Merry had no choice but to do what Saruman wanted. When he felt the wizard push his hard cock inside of him Merry began to scream, "No! Please stop!"

Saruman did not look at him, nor did he not stop, no matter for how long or what the hobbit yelled.

The hobbit was so tight. To Saruman it felt so good.

He closed his eyes, but kept his staff in front of the hobbit, ordering him to suck it.

Merry sucked it, as he felt he had no other choice.

"Now moan for me... slave!"

"No!" Merry was determined.

"You will do what I will tell you to do, slave!"

"No! I will not!" Merry raised his voice a little; his eyes were wide open. He was scared to death.

Saruman pressed his cock harder inside Merry, making the hobbit cry out in pain. Saruman grunted as he reached his climax, his seed burning the sore passage of the hobbit.

"Now... who am I?" Saruman asked him.

"A wicked wizard..." Merry dared to say.

Saruman hit him with the staff, making the hobbit cry out in pain once more.

"WHO AM I?" Saruman shouted at him.

"My ma... master..." Merry whispered.

"I did not hear you..." Saruman teased him.

"My master..." Merry said, his head falling on the floor. He closed his eyes.

Saruman moved his hands over the hobbit's face, his nails leaving deep scratches.

"Open your eyes, my halfling slave," Saruman said.

Merry lay trembling on the floor. The pain was eating away at him, and his body was covered with bruises.

He did not want to open his eyes, and his body felt weak. "Please stop!" he begged.

"I will not! You are mine to destroy!" Saruman said.

"W... why?" Merry asked in a broken voice.

"Because you carry something of great value..." Saruman explained, his nails digging into Merry's chest.

"But... but... I... the..." Merry tried to move away. The nails were sharp, and they hurt him.

"Your body... my dear slave has great value, and now..." Saruman explained to the confused hobbit, and added, "You are mine... to pleasure me..." and laughed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Pippin heard the laugh of the wizard, and hoped that nothing bad was happening to his cousin.

He felt guilty for letting the Uruk-hai take them to Isengard.

And now Merry was with Saruman. He began to cry.

"M... Merry... please forgive me..."

"Please forgive... me..."

"Quiet!" the orc ordered the hobbit.

Pippin continued to sob quietly, the guilt eating away at him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"But..." Merry moaned. He did not know what was happening.

"Now I have put a spell over your body..." Saruman laughed again, and then noticed the frown on the hobbit's face.

'I am hurt, and he put a spell on me?' Merry asked himself, wondering why Saruman was doing this to him.

"... Your mind can resist me, but your body belongs only to me. Not to anyone else, but to me..."

"NOOOOO!!!" Merry screamed as loud as he could. He could not take it anymore from Saruman. 'Please help me...' he thought, hoping that Strider and the others would find them soon and rescue them from all the madness.

Saruman hit Merry again and again until Merry was unconscious.

Blood was spreading from Merry's broken body, but this did not stop Saruman from continuing to rape him.

When he was finished, he dressed and walked to the door and unlocked it.

He called to the orcs. "Take him, and bring him again tomorrow!" Saruman ordered.

"Shall we clean his wounds as well, master?" the orc asked. He licked his lips, hoping he would get to taste fresh blood.

"No! None of you are allowed to touch him!" Saruman said.

"And what about the other one, master? Can we kill him?"

"No! He will be of use if his friend dies," Saruman replied and returned to his room. He closed the door after him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Day by day, Merry suffered under Saruman.

Slowly, as each day passed, he began to lose hope that someone will come and save him and his cousin.

But nine days later help did come as the small group arrived at Isengard. When they heard Merry scream they started fighting against the orcs and the Uruk-hai so they could get inside. Gandalf was first, followed quickly by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. They soon made their way to where Merry was being held. Gandalf slammed the door open and saw Merry's body covered with bruises, cuts and dried blood.

"STOP THIS MADNESS!" Gandalf shouted to Saruman.

Saruman did not have to turn around, he knew that voice.

"How dare you interrupt me in my work?" Saruman asked, turning around.

"Free him at once!" Gimli shouted at Saruman, raising his axe.

Legolas placed three arrows in his bow, and aimed it at the wizard. He grinned at the dwarf. "You may count him as ten, my friend."

"If you kill him first, lad." Gimli grinned back at the elf.

"While you two continue to argue I will kill him," Aragorn said to them and unsheathed his sword. He walked towards Saruman with no fear in his heart.

Gandalf stood behind Aragorn and moved his lips; his eyes were fixed on Aragorn as he protected the human from any hurt.

"If you kill me, he will die..." Saruman laughed.

"Is that true Merry?" Aragorn asked, raising his sword.

"He said..." Merry started to say as he tried to stop the tears from falling. "He said that he put a spell over my... b... ody... but not over my mind..." he cried.

"Gimli, Legolas, find Pippin!" Gandalf ordered them, not turning his head. He knew that if he did it might break his tie to Aragorn.

The dwarf and the elf disappeared within the shadows.

"Merry, hold you breathe for as long as you can, and your soul and your body will free again," Gandalf said.

Merry looked at Gandalf with a mixture of worry and confusion on his face. His eyes were red from crying, and his body and soul were close to breaking down.

Merry took a long deep breath and then held it.

"Now, Aragorn! Kill him..." Gandalf said, before noticing that Aragorn was just standing there, his sword down by his side. "KILL HIM NOW ARAGORN!"

Aragorn raised his sword and killed Saruman. Then he threw the sword on the floor and looked at Merry's naked and bruised body.

Legolas and Gimli entered the room. Pippin followed them and kept asking about his cousin. "Is Merry alright? Is he alive?"

Pippin's eyes were on Merry's lifeless body.

"Merry!" Pippin called and ran over to his cousin, untying the ropes that held him. He was not breathing.

"No! Merry..." Pippin began to sob.

Gandalf came closer and moved his hand over Merry's chest. A glowing light from the Maia's hand seemed to revive the hobbit.

Merry's chest was rising and falling again, and Pippin continued to cry over his cousin's broken body.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Later on...**

Before the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Merry was taken to the House of Healing. The spirit of life was with him, as was happiness.

While Pippin was with Gandalf at Minas Tirith.

****

The End


End file.
